KYUUBI XLK
by Zephyrclaws
Summary: When Coop decides to test newest mod on M.E.G.A.S., he accidentally snatches two shinobi. Together, the Kitsune, the Klueless, and the Kage must figure out a way to get home, and stop the Glorft from taking over all of the dimensions. HashiKiva.
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi XLK

Chapter 1: The Fox, the Forest, and a whole lotta Squid

This is actually my second attempt at the story; I had to start over completely after the first because, frankly, it sucked. Hopefully, this one will be better.

I don't own Naruto, or M.E.G.A.S. XLR. If I did, Naruto would've been the Sixth, and Kiva would get a break every now and then.

* * *

Coop was having a blast. The Glorft were attacking (again), and he was cheerfully mowing through them like wet paper (again). Smirking, he announced something which, even in the short period of time that she'd known him, Kiva had learned to fear. "And now, to test the mods I just installed in Megas!" She groaned. The last mod, while effective, was so completely ridiculous that only Coop could've thought it up. Seriously, who knew someone could sing that badly? She sighed. "What is it this time?" Coop grinned. "Check it out!" Rapidly, he input a lengthy combination on his gamepad. Briefly, the symbols flashed on the screen, and Megas's core opened up to reveal a box labeled 'Dimensional Warp Generator', hooked up to what looked a giant, double-barreled cannon.

Kiva facepalmed. "You didn't..." Coop grinned. "Sure did! Wait a minute... did what?" The cannon began to charge, and Kiva sighed. "Messing with dimensions is risky even for those who know what they're doing. This particular model was never meant to be used as a cannon; knowing your modifications, it'll probably rip a hole in the dimensional fabric." Jamie raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" Kiva rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's a bad thing. If the hole is big enough, it could tear apart our universe." Coop shrugged. "Too late now." The cannon fired, created two small holes next to a nearby building, and then... nothing. After a few seconds, Megas began to smoke. They waited for another minute or two, until finally, two figures came hurtling out of the holes. Both were naked; all they could tell from Megas's cockpit was that one of them was rather pale, and had spiky blonde hair, while the other was a light brown, wearing his dark brown hair long.

Gorrath stared at them for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter. Picking up the two humans, he shouted, "Is this the best you can do!? This is pathetic even for an earther!" Gesticulating wildly, he woke up the dark-haired man. Blinking, he looked to what he assumed was the head of the metal... thing... that was holding him. His expression neutral, he said, "Put. Me. Down." Gorrath laughed again. "And tell me, why should I, earther scum?" Forming a single handsign, he whispered, "Wood Style..." He extended his arm, and wood raced along the mech's arm where he touched it, seeping into the joints, and slowly forcing it to put them down.

"Whaaat! What trickery is this!?" The First disconnected the branch connecting him and Gorrath, and used a seal-less henge to cover himself (Think the armor he wore when he was summoned by the snake bastard). "I am Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." Coop just stared. Finally, Kiva got tired of it, and smacked him upside the head. "In case you've forgotten, there's still Glorft to defeat. We can deal with the other guy later." Coop shrugged. "Okay." Before the Glorft knew what was happening, he'd destroyed almost all of Gorrath's mechs. Gorrath himself blasted off, cursing all the way back to his ship; Coop moved Megas closer to the two shinobi, only to accidentally knock out Hashirama by stepping immediately next to him; the shock wave shook the ground so fiercely that even the legendary First Hokage lost his balance, hitting his head on the ground. Oddly enough, the same vibration that knocked out the First woke Naruto. Rubbing his eyes blearily, he glared up at Megas. "What the hell! You woke... me... up?" His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. In a relatively subdued voice, he asked, "Where am I?" Coop leaned out of the window.

"Uhh, sorry about that. I brought you here by mistake." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "A mistake! Because of you, I won't be able to avenge Gaara! Because of you, I'll never be able to see Sakura-chan again. You've completely fucked up my life, and you call it a MISTAKE!?" A strange black design appeared on his stomach, leaking orange chakra. One by one, tails of demonic energy gathered around him. Levitating, he unleashed all nine tails, the youkai swirling around him in a violent tornado. Parts of the vanquished Glorft mechs were picked up by the chakra, and suddenly, there was a flash of light. When everyone could see again, there was a new mech staring Megas in the face. And it looked pissed. Jamie pointed, and asked, "Is that a nine-tailed fox?"

Hashirama groaned, and then froze, as he saw the Kyuubi. Thinking fast, he ran up the beast's side, hands flashing through handsigns. Reaching the top of the Kyuubi's back, he shouted, "Kakuan Nitten Suishu no jutsu!"(The English translation sounds kinda ridiculous...) Immediately, eleven massive pillars of wood erupted from the ground, and a blue leash of chakra extended from Hashirama's palm to the Kyuubi's head. The Kyuubi's eyes went dark, and it lowered its head, opening a hatch to reveal an armored Naruto lying on the floor of the cockpit. Tentatively, the First released the chakra leash. Nothing happened. Wiping his brow, he leapt down into the cockpit, and scooped up the unconscious teen. Megas leaned down, and Kiva got out of the car. "If you need a place to stay, you can live with us." Coop was not happy about this. "Hey, who gave you the right to invite people to stay at my house?" She glared at him. "After yanking them from their home like that, it's the least you can do." Coop sighed. "Fine." Hashirama bowed to Kiva. "I thank you."

With a lot of effort, Megas picked up the Kyuubi mech, and, with Hashirama and Naruto riding on its shoulders, they headed for Coop's house.

A few miles, and much 'accidental' destruction later...

Naruto opened his eyes to the all-too-familiar sight of his mindscape. He groaned. "What happened...?" A voice spoke up from behind him. "I don't know how, but you somehow managed to release the Kyuubi; What puzzles me is that his spirit is back here, but not his body." Naruto whirled around, his eyes wide with surprise. Standing there was someone any leaf shinobi would recognize, someone he'd idolized his entire life... The Fourth Hokage. The older man looked to the Kyuubi's cage. "I never wanted to see you again, bastard fox, but... I've looked forward to seeing how my son has grown, so I guess you could call it even." A pair of red eyes materialized behind the bars, and the Kyuubi's angry voice boomed out from his cell. "Damn you, Fourth Hokage! Come here so I can rip you to shreds!" Minato chuckled. "Not gonna happen, fox." Finally, the Fourth's words penetrated Naruto's skull. "You're... my father?" Minato nodded. He was taken by surprise when Naruto enveloped him in a crushing hug. Awkwardly, the Fourth patted the top of his head. It was then, comforting Naruto, that Minato realized something. His chakra wasn't being drained off...

On the outside...

Hashirama bowed to Kiva. "I am Hashirama Senju." Kiva bowed as well. "Kiva Andru." She looked up at the Kyuubi. "Would you mind if I took a look around your mech?" Hasirama's expression was puzzled. "What is a mech?" Kiva pointed at the Kyuubi. "That, for one." The First raised an eyebrow. "That's the Nine-tailed fox, although I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be so... shiny..." Kiva began walking up the ramp, motioning for Hashirama to follow her. He shrugged, and went along with her.

Kiva's eyes widened as she read the information she'd got from the mech's computer. "Incredible. This thing has got to be the most powerful mech I've ever seen, including Megas. It seems like the connection with the pilot is energy-based, but for the life of me, I cna't figure out what kind of energy... It seems to be similar to readings I got from you when you used that odd technique to shut it down." Hashirama nodded. "That was my chakra." At her puzzled expression, he continued. "Chakra is the lifeblood of a ninja. Without it, almost all of our techniques are rendered unusable; Ninja who have trained in using their chakra can do things most civilians would find impossible, such as walking on water, creating clones, and manipulating the very forces of Nature. Wood-natured chakra, in particular, has a restraining effect on the Tailed Beasts, of which the Nine-Tails is the greatest."

Kiva nodded. "That kinda makes sense..." Rummaging through the hard drive, she found an odd program labeled 'jinchuriki interface'. She frowned. "What's a jinchuriki?" Hashirama walked up next to her. "A jinchuriki is someone who contains one of the Tailed beasts." Cautiously, she activated the program. The Kyuubi stood up, but its eyes were now blue. A hologram appeared in the center of the cockpit, in the shape of a transparent orange, bubbly mass of chakra, shaped vaguely like a fox. Quickly, she deactivated the program, and the Kyuubi laid back down, resting its head on its paws. "Well, that's interesting..."

Later that night...

The Kyuubi mech had proven very interesting. It seemed to have all the powers of the original, but under the complete command of its pilot. The only problem was, whenever they tried to control it, it forcibly ejected them from the cockpit. Hashirama theorized that, due to his bond with the Kyuubi, only the blonde-haired jinchuriki could control the Kyuubi. Speaking of which...

Naruto bit his lip. "Umm... dad?" Minato turned to him. "Yeah?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I really like talking with you, but... I don't kow where I am, and I don't know what's going on, so... I kinda need to wake up now..." Minato nodded. "That's okay. I'll be here when you return." Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?" the Fourth smiled. "Yup. It would seem that the Shinigami doesn't exist, wherever we are. He isn't draining my chakra like he should. As a matter of fact..." He paused. "I would suspect that's how the Kyuubi got out so easily. Without the Shinigami's energy, the only thing keeping him from reviving fully was my will, and the fact that he only had access to half of his chakra to begin with." Naruto nodded. "So, what do you think happened to the Fox's body?" Minato rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, since it was incomplete, it probably merged with the first thing it came into contact with. Hopefully, it didn't cause too much damage in the brief time that it was free..." Naruto began to fade away, as he woke up. Cheerfully, he grinned at his father. "Bye, dad!" Minato smiled back. "Goodbye, son."

Naruto opened his eyes, and nearly passed out again. "Sh-Shodaime-sama!?" Hashirama smiled. "So, you're finally awake." Naruto pointed at him. "What the hell! You're supposed to have died..." He paused, and did the math, "Almost sixty years ago!" Hashirama stepped back, visibly shocked. After a moment, he regained his composure. "How... did I die?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "The history books say that you died in a battle against the Raikage. He attended the battle personally, and you were outnumbered 10 to 1. You managed to take out all but the Raikage himself, and he had to resort to a suicide technique to defeat you." Hashirama smiled. "Well, at least I died defending the village. Kiva-san has been explaining to me the basics of the device which brought us here; it was locked on to our world, but it fired twice, bringing two people from different times." Naruto rubbed his head. "Speaking of which, where are we? The Kyuubi's body didn't do too much damage, did it?" Hashirama shook his head. "No, I was able to control it with my Wood Style techniques, but almost as soon as I activated the technique, it... what was the term again?"

Naruto turned to the doorway as Kiva walked in. "It shut down. Basically, it's the same as sleeping." Naruto sighed. "Well, that's a relief. I was worried that its body might go on a rampage." Hashirama was confused. "What do you mean by the Kyuubi's body? That is the kyuubi itself, isn't it?" Naruto shook his head. "No, the Fox's mind, along with a small portion of its chakra, are still locked up inside of me." Kiva's eyes widened "Do you realize what that means?" Naruto scratched his head. "Umm... no?" She facepalmed. "It means that you can control that giant fox... thing, with no interference from the fox itself." Naruto grinned evilly. "Niiice..."

* * *

The depth of Naruto, and the mindless destruction of M.E.G.A.S.! As always, please R&R.


	2. Announcement

Announcement

Okay, I know that discourages author's notes as chapters, but I figure that this would reach more people than simply editing my profile - almost no one ever looks at those.

Anyway.

Recently, I've been faced with a dramatic decrease in free time. This translates into a good deal less attention to my stories, and so I am left with one option.

Adoption.

Yes, that's right. I'm keeping Partners, obviously, and maybe Scars, once I rewrite a couple parts in it, but anything else, I don't really have enough attention for.

However, I'm not just gonna give these away to the first guy (Or girl) who asks. To ensure that they find a good home, I'd like a message with the name of the story you'd like to adopt, as well as an example of your own work. I want to make sure that these ideas will get the time and attention they deserve, by an author who, at the very least, knows how to spell.


End file.
